Screwed
by Nanunita
Summary: Prometió no enamorarse de él, pero eran las 4 de la mañana, ambos se reían fuerte y se sintió completamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y lo supo, supo que lo había arruinado todo. /Historia inspirada en una frase que recorría por internet, usada en el summary/


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí descriptos no me pertenecen, sino que a Haruichi Furudate. La historia por otro lado es completamente mía.

 **Summary:** Prometió no enamorarse de él, pero eran las 4 de la mañana, ambos se reían fuerte y se sintió completamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y lo supo, supo que lo había arruinado todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Screwed**

.

.

La música estaba muy alta, haciendo imposible hablar con alguien. Ese debía ser el motivo.

Ir a aquel lugar, beber y bailar con desconocidos el tiempo suficiente como para divertirse un rato sin llegar a conocerlos.

Miró a su compañero de baile, un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes, que movía sus caderas con entusiasmo. Terminaron besándose al poco rato, descubriendo que el otro era muy torpe en eso cuando su propia lengua fue accidentalmente mordida.

Se alejó de inmediato.

El rubio volvió a la barra, quejándose por lo bajo. Se acomodó en una de las sillas libres, pidiéndole al barman un trago en específico. Se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba, mas no logró entenderlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó girándose para encarar a la persona.

A su lado, se encontraba un apuesto hombre. Tenía ojos color avellana, cabello negro alborotado y sonrisa encantadora. Debajo de una camisa empapada, se notaba que estaba bien trabajado y sin embargo, su gay-radar no estaba pitando. Todo en él gritaba heterosexual, ¿qué hacía en un bar gay entonces? Aquel muchacho se acercó hasta su oído y repitió lo que había dicho antes, causándole un leve escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

—Dije que ese trago es mi favorito —.

Cuando iba a preguntarle su nombre un tipo de cabello bicolor apareció y se lo llevó casi arrastrando, quejándose sobre un tal Akaashi que lo había rechazado. Suspiró y agarró su bebida recién servida, dándose cuenta en el proceso, de que su mano temblaba. Nadie imaginaría el efecto que tuvo aquella voz grave en él.

Así fue, el primer intercambio de palabras que tuvo con el muchacho ojos avellanas.

* * *

El fin de semana ya había terminado, Tsukishima se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad terminando de buscar datos sobre el periodo Triásico, para poder seguir con su trabajo práctico.

Amaba su carrera, desde que tuvo uso de razón quiso ser paleontólogo. La prehistoria -más específicamente, los dinosaurios- siempre había sido su pasión.

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y movió su torso lo más adelante que pudo, reprimiendo un bostezo que amenazaba con salir. Llevaba horas sentado entre libros, anotando datos y poniendo papeles señaladores para recordar qué debía imprimir.

—Oh, el Triásico, —se congeló— lo recuerdo perfectamente: Los reptiles mamiferoides evolucionaron en los primeros mamíferos, siendo aquellos pequeños dinosaurios los que llevaron a la extinción a los mamiferoides y arcosaurios, en la tierna Pangea.

Su cuerpo recordaba esa voz, y se lo hizo saber haciéndole temblar la mano nuevamente. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el chico de la otra noche. La confusión era grande, ¿qué hacía en la biblioteca y por qué sabía sobre lo que investigaba?

—Ah, lo siento. —dijo tomando asiento a su lado y ofreciéndole la mano para saludar— Me llamo Kuroo, soy estudiante de cuarto año de Antropología e hice el mismo trabajo hace dos años, estás en la clase de Eras Geológicas del profesor Takuma, ¿cierto?

El rubio apenas pudo mover su cabeza afirmativamente, aún nervioso estrechando su mano con la contraria.

—Tsukishima, segundo año de Paleontología —.

—Entonces... ¿Tsukki? Aún tengo el trabajo, si quieres puedo prestártelo para que te guíes, no quiero presumir pero saqué un diez. —Vaya que era una persona muy sociable, eso lo incomodaba un poco a decir verdad. De todas formas, aceptó sin dudarlo, toda ayuda en su investigación era bien recibida.

Así fue, el segundo intercambio de palabras que tuvo con el muchacho de cabello negro alborotado.

* * *

—No tenía idea de que a los estudiantes de Antropología los hacían cursar materias de Paleontología —comentó el rubio sentándose en la cama del mayor, mientras éste buscaba entre cajas aquel trabajo.

—Sólo algunas —respondió intrascendente— es necesario conocer el pasado para entender el presente— completó levantando el dedo índice, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible antes de sacar otra caja y seguir la búsqueda.

Tsukishima sonrió levemente, había pasado sólo un día de encontrárselo en la biblioteca y ya estaba en su habitación, aunque los motivos distaban mucho de lo que podría tener en mente. Miró de costado, hacia la mesita de luz donde reposaba un portarretratos, una selfie, de Kuroo junto a una chica pelirroja con muchos rulos y adorables pecas. Ella sonreía a la cámara, recibiendo del otro un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tu novia? —preguntó señalando la fotografía.

Tetsurou se giró con un par de carpetas en mano mirando hacia donde el otro apuntaba, una sonrisa boba se le formó en la cara.

—Sí, se llama Natsu.

—Es muy linda —comentó el rubio—.

—Gracias, dentro de poco cumpliremos dos años de pareja.

Si Kei tenía alguna duda sobre la sexualidad del otro, acababa de esfumarse por completo. Bueno, no venía mal tener un amigo después de todo. En su tiempo como universitario, no había conseguido muchos en el campus y ya se estaba aburriendo de ir a bailar solitariamente los sábados.

El pelinegro finalmente encontró su trabajo práctico y se lo dio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Puedes tenerlo el tiempo que quieras, cuando ya no lo necesites, me lo devuelves. —Kei agradeció con una leve reverencia, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando el mayor lo sostuvo del brazo.

—¿Me pasas tu email? —preguntó mostrando su teléfono móvil en la otra mano.

El rubio tuvo que fingir no haber sentido nada ante su roce.

Así fue, el tercer intercambio de palabras que tuvo con el muchacho de la sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

Algunos meses pasaron volando. Se encontraba a mitad de semestre.

Tsukishima entró a su cuarto, se quitó las zapatillas y tiró su mochila al piso sin importarle mucho donde caía. Había sido una semana muy larga, pensaba dormir todo lo que pudiera en esos dos días de descanso.

Se acomodó en su cama, pulsó play en su lista de Spotify y luego de quitarse las gafas cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse. Cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, una vibración lo despertó. Notificación de email.

Tomó su celular con un sólo ojo abierto, tenía la vista nublada pero logró reconocer el remitente: Kuroo. Ignorando que la frecuencia de sus latidos había aumentado, abrió el mensaje.

Su autoproclamado "mejor amigo" lo invitaba a pasar la noche en su cuarto, comida y una maratón de la serie de misterios que miraban juntos. No hizo falta contestarle; sabía que la invitación era más bien un venís o te hago venir. Simplemente se dio la vuelta en la cama cayendo en un agradable sueño.

Ya en la noche se encontraba tocando la puerta del pelinegro, con una bolsa de aperitivos en la mano. Tetsurou lo dejó pasar y enseguida se acomodó como siempre lo hacía: tirando una de las almohadas al piso y sentándose encima.

Kuroo se sentó a su lado y buscó la serie en su laptop, iniciando el capítulo en que se habían quedado la semana pasada. Las horas pasaban, y ya habían terminado la temporada, por lo que pusieron música mientras hablaban de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Wakatoshi? —preguntó curioso el moreno—.

Kei se rascó la mejilla, un poco incómodo ante la pregunta y tomó un par de sorbos de su cerveza antes de contestar.

—Es un chico agradable, pero dudo que vuelva a verlo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Es el quinto chico que dejas de ver en tres meses, ¿cuándo vas a sentar cabeza?

—No todos necesitamos una pareja.

Kuroo pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándose aún más. Tsukishima miró atentamente sus movimientos.

—No es que necesite una, pero soy muy feliz con ella.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, otra vez el mismo discurso de cuán enamorado estaba de Natsu.

—No me eches en cara tu felicidad —pidió fríamente— No esta noche.

El de ojos avellana sonrió mirando la hora en su reloj, se levantó de su lugar y fue a buscar algo en la pequeña nevera que tenía, volviendo enseguida.

—No esta noche —prometió— Feliz cumpleaños, Tsukki —dijo dejando frente a él una rebanada de pastel de fresas que tanto le gustaba.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas palabras había intercambiado con aquel muchacho que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

* * *

La época de exámenes finales había terminado. Estaba feliz de no tener que ver más a su profesor de geoquímica, aquel anciano se las había arreglado para hacerlo sufrir más de la cuenta durante la cursada.

Su celular sonó, era una llamada del de ojos avellana. Atendió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Si?

—Hey Tsukki, ¿ya saliste?

—Sí.

—¿Estás yendo para tu dormitorio?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes ganas de festejar que terminaron los exámenes?

—No.

—Qué lástima, ya estoy esperándote en la cama.

—Que te den.

Cortó la llamada irritado; ese idiota tomó la costumbre de invadir su espacio personal hacía un tiempo, cuando había conseguido, de alguna forma, hacer una copia de su llave.

Pasó por la secretaría para presentar las notas aprobadas y pedir el horario disponible de sus siguientes materias. Luego de eso, compró un par de cosas en la tienda de conveniencia y se dirigió hacia el campus nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el mayor durmiendo en su cama pegado a la pared. Suspiró dejando las bolsas en el escritorio y se quitó el calzado acercándose a él, acostándose a su lado. Tenía sueño y no pensaba dormir en el suelo de su propia habitación, después de todo, no era la primera vez que compartían la cama.

Se despertó al escuchar ruidos fuertes, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y se sentó poniéndose las gafas que había dejado en su mesa de luz antes de acostarse. Miró alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido, tardó aproximadamente tres segundos en entender que era una discusión. Kuroo peleaba con alguien por celular.

No lograba descifrar mucho, eran casi todos gritos sin sentido. Masajeó su sien. Hacía días que él discutía con su novia de forma seguida, días en que escuchaba sus quejas como buen amigo que era.

Para cuando Tetsurou salió del baño, Tsukishima ya estaba acomodando su cama con la televisión prendida, en un intento de no invadir demasiado su privacidad. El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo, pidiéndole perdón por el escándalo. El rubio no contestó, simplemente se dirigió a su nevera y sacó dos latas de cerveza, lanzándole una.

—¿No íbamos a festejar? —preguntó tratando de subirle el ánimo, sentándose a su lado.

* * *

La nieve caía de forma intensa. Podía ver cómo se empañaba rápidamente el vidrio de la ventana aunque lo limpiara con su antebrazo, tratando de ver hacia fuera.

Kuroo vendría esa noche. Ya había comprado las cervezas, tres cajas de pizza e incluso compró la marca preferida de cigarrillos del mayor.

Estaba preocupado por el clima. Aunque ambos vivieran en la universidad, sus habitaciones quedaban en diferentes edificios y no estaban relativamente cerca. El conocido sonido de las llaves abriendo paso lo distrajo de la ventana, encontrándose con su amigo que entraba tiritando, quitándose el calzado y el gorro de lana que Kei le había obsequiado al inicio de la temporada.

—No imaginas el frío que hace, Tsukki —dijo juntando sus manos en su boca para darse calor con su propio aliento.

—Me hago una idea, ¿Te sirvo un té?

—Me vendría bien calor corporal~ —canturreó con su típica sonrisa coqueta, mirándolo para luego reírse— No hacía falta que me dedicaras esa cara, Tsukki.

—Muérete —contestó para luego echarse al piso junto a la laptop, iniciando la sesión en Netflix para dar comienzo a la 3ra temporada de Pretty Little Liars. Ellos jamás lo admitirían en público, pero aquella serie se volvió en el nuevo placer culposo de ambos.

Pasaban los capítulos entre porciones de pizza y cerveza, comentando sus teorías sobre la serie.

—Te lo digo —murmuró reteniendo un pedazo de pizza— Mona no es de confianza.

—¿Sigues pensando en ella?

—¿Tú no?

—Tengo en mente algo más ambicioso... —siguió al ver la cara de interrogación que le dedicó Tetsurou- Toby. ¿Viste la mirada rara que le dio a Spencer hace un rato?

-¿Toby? ¿Estás loco? Ese tipo la ama, nunca podría ser del team A- Kuroo se veía indignado ante el comentario, claramente ese personaje era de sus favoritos.

Kei sonrió satisfecho cuando la persona encapuchada se dio vuelta y mostraron que -efectivamente- sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Tetsurou gritó un profundo "No", adolorido. Tsukishima pausó la reproducción recibiendo una queja del mayor, que quería seguir viendo la serie.

Al final, terminaron poniendo música y siguieron tomando alcohol. Había al menos diez latas vacías en el piso y ambos tenían una nueva en la mano. No había caso, les encantaba tomar. El mayor dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo para luego dejar salir el humo por su nariz. Kei vio sus movimientos encantado.

Se preguntaba cómo podía hacer eso, él no era fumador pero sentía esa curiosidad. Kuroo se dio cuenta y le ofreció del mismo que estaba usando.

El rubio agarró dudoso el cigarrillo a medio fumar y lo puso entre sus labios, aspirando torpemente todo lo que pudo. Como resultado, terminó tosiendo fuerte, con la risa del pelinegro de fondo.

—No te rías, idiota —bufó enojado, devolviéndole el cigarro

—Lo siento, eso fue adorable Tsukki —se burló— Por cierto, — Kuroo levanto el habano en su dirección— nos dimos un beso indirecto. —Respondió guiñándole el ojo derecho, sin poder dejar de reírse.

La risa de Kuroo era fuerte y contagiosa, por lo que pronto se encontró a sí mismo agarrando su estómago para tratar de contenerse.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, Like a Stone de Audioslave sonaba de fondo. Su cabeza daba vueltas por haber ingerido gran cantidad de cerveza, no podía dejar de reírse por su primera experiencia fumando y su corazón latía fuertemente por el comentario del beso, haciéndolo sentir repentinamente tonto y avergonzado.

La verdad lo sacudió de golpe.

Se había prometido hacía mucho tiempo no tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia él. Había estropeado todo.

Se había enamorado.

No pudo saber si las lágrimas que caían por su rostro eran producto de la risa, o por haberla cagado.

* * *

Cuando recién se estaban conociendo, Tetsurou le contó que llevaba saliendo con Natsu cerca de dos años, en los cuales habían estado juntos la primera mitad de la relación, pasando por un periodo difícil cuando la pelirroja tuvo que mudarse, siendo que su padre había sido transferido a Akita. De la misma forma, le comentó alegre que aunque se veían menos, el amor entre ellos seguía creciendo.

También le dijo que esperaba que el año siguiente ella pudiera volver a Tokio e incluso ir a la misma universidad, a pesar de que a él le quedaba poco por recibirse, ella podría establecerse en el campus como los dos lo hacían en ese momento, economizando de esa forma los gastos de vivir sola en otra ciudad. Mencionó que se llevaban tres años, por lo que ella cambiaría de universidad al segundo año de su carrera, basada en las Ciencias Políticas.

Sonaba como un bonito plan. Realmente creía que entre ellos todo marchaba bien.

Hasta que las discusiones comenzaron.

Kuroo tenía altibajos; a veces parecía estar bien, riéndose de todo, y otras veces, todo le molestaba. Su malhumor era el peor. Kei creía que nadie lo superaba en eso, pero ahí estaba él, con su cara de "odio al mundo", mientras insultaba a la mariposa que voló muy cerca de él.

Tsukishima, por su parte, no sabía bien la razón de sus disputas, no quería entrometerse demasiado, suficiente era que lo escuchaba quejarse de todo.

El rubio no había visto en persona a Natsu, ni siquiera habían hablado por teléfono, así que realmente no sabía qué tenía que pensar sobre ella. No la conocía -sólo por fotos-, los pocos datos que recibía de Kuroo eran sobre lo muy celosa que estaba volviéndose, lo exigente que era para con él, que habían días en que se enojaba sin motivo y que no le contestaba ni los emails. Todas esas cosas negativas, sumado a sus recientemente asumidos sentimientos por el pelinegro, lo llevaban a detestarla un poco... quizás, un poco demasiado...

De acuerdo.

Creía que era una zorra.

No lo malentiendan, él honestamente quería la felicidad de Kuroo. Saber que era feliz le bastaba, sólo quería estar a su lado. Pero el de ojos avellanas no estaba bien con esa relación y aquello lo llevaba a pensar que estaría mejor con él y no con ella. El mayor no ayudaba para nada a su imaginación, siendo que se la pasaba haciendo comentarios como "sería genial que Natsu fuera un poco más como tú, Tsukki", o "Tsukki, ojalá ella me entendiera de la forma en que tú lo haces", literal, estaba acabando con su poca cordura.

Necesitaba ponerle un fin a todo, para bien o para mal, no le importaba. Él sólo quería que terminara.

Le dolía demasiado ver mal a su amigo, sabiendo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para animarlo.

* * *

La relación entre Kuroo y Natsu se había vuelto demasiado inestable con el paso de los meses. Peleaban, terminaban, volvían a verse, se arreglaban, luego otra pelea, volvían a terminar. El ciclo se repetía cada ciertos días, por lo que cuando recibió a un Tetsurou llorando, no se preocupó.

Aunque se encontraba estudiando para un examen, dejó que pasara y se pusiera cómodo, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para oír lo mismo de siempre.

—Esta vez se terminó de verdad —le dijo el mayor sonándose la nariz, tratando de dejar de llorar en vano. Tsukishima se permitió suspirar antes de responderle:

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hoy... —volvió a sollozar— me dijo que estuvo con otro.

Bueno, no podía decir que eso era algo sorprendente. De hecho le parecía normal dado que discutían muy seguido. Aún así, se acercó al pelinegro y le ofreció un abrazo que enseguida fue aceptado. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando su mano izquierda en la nuca acariciando lentamente en un intento de consuelo, sintiendo como el otro cerraba sus puños en su espalda.

Tener a Kuroo entre sus brazos llorando por una mujer que no se lo merecía, era más de lo que él podía soportar. Era injusto. Muy injusto.

El abrazo le pareció durar una eternidad, aunque al separarse, el reloj de la pared le informó que sólo había sido un minuto.

—No sé si deba decir algo, ¿es muy pronto para insultarla? —preguntó con honestidad, ganándose una leve sonrisa del mayor que lo hizo felicitarse mentalmente.

—Tsukki, sólo necesito beber hasta olvidar —le pidió suplicante. Kei no pudo resistirse a esa mirada.

—De acuerdo, pero no tengo nada ahora mismo. Iré a comprar, enseguida regreso.

Compró varias cervezas, vodka y jugo de naranja natural. También una bolsa de papas para él, estaba seguro de que el otro no querría comer nada.

Al volver, vio a Tetsurou nuevamente con lágrimas revisando su perfil de Facebook, viendo todas las fotos que tenían juntos en esa red social. Gruñó enojado, dejó las bolsas en el escritorio y se acercó a él cerrándole la laptop mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Kuroo no protestó.

Pasaron las siguientes horas bebiendo cerveza, cuando el rubio sacó la otra bebida y se puso a hacer la mezcla.

—Vodka y naranja, mi favorito —dijo el mayor alegrándose ante el trago.

—Lo sé —contestó tranquilamente preparando otro vaso, esta vez para él mismo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo lo mencioné? —preguntó confundido.

—La primera noche que te conocí.

—¿Noche? —Kuroo puso su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, en pose pensante— Tsukki nos conocimos en la biblioteca, de día.

—Vaya, realmente no lo recuerdas —comenta el rubio, algo divertido por la situación— No importa, pasó hace más de un año.

Le divertía ver rogar a Kuroo. Esa actitud infantil que sacaba a veces le encantaba.

—Dos noches antes de la biblioteca, me hablaste en un bar gay. Debo decir que fue sorprendente haberte encontrado ahí—. El rostro de Kuroo reflejó inmediatamente que había recordado.

—¿Eras el chico de la barra? Hombre, lo siento. Estaba algo oscuro y muy bebido. Había acompañado a Bokuto, en ese entonces él estaba loco por Akaashi. Bueno, sigue loco —Tsukishima asintió, recordando que en todo ese tiempo había llegado a conocer a los amigos de Kuroo.

Siguieron bebiendo, hablando de que quedaba poco para que el mayor se recibiera. Tan solo tres materias y la tesis en la que ya estaba trabajando.

Pronto el alcohol empezó a tener efecto negativo en el pelinegro al recordar momentáneamente a su pelirroja ex novia. El llanto no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí? —preguntó el de ojos avellana— ¿Por qué tuvo que irse con otro? ¿Yo no fui suficiente? —Flexionó sus rodillas, puso sus brazos encima y se inclinó agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos.

Oh mierda, Kei estaba deseando asesinar a cierta muchacha.

Apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del contrario y apretó suavemente. Él no era bueno para esas cosas, menos teniendo los sentimientos que tenía.

—Vamos... eres una excelente persona. No tienes nada de malo, quizás eres un poco idiota pero definitivamente fuiste mucho más de lo que ella pudo manejar.

Corrió su mano del hombro izquierdo al derecho, tratando de abrazarlo de costado. Kuroo levantó su rostro, estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Tsukishima usó su mano libre para secarlas. Avellana y ámbar chocaron en un cruce de miradas. Kei tembló ligeramente al notar que el mayor se acercaba cada vez más a él.

No estaba pensando con claridad, porque de haberlo hecho se hubiera alejado. Pero no, se encontraba no solo no huyendo, sino que además acercándose también.

Pronto sus alientos se mezclaron, no estaba seguro de quién de los dos fue el que dio el paso al unir sus bocas. Fue un beso fuerte y algo torpe, abriendo y cerrando sus labios, dejando danzar dentro a sus lenguas. Se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de besarse, cada vez más intensamente. Kuroo le quitó la camisa y Kei hizo lo mismo con la contraria, tirándola en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

Cayeron en la cama, con el pelinegro encima. Se separaron por un instante, en el que el mayor aprovechó para besar el cuello del rubio. Lamió y mordisqueó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pasó sus manos por todo el torso del menor.

Kei estaba convencido de que nunca nadie lo había besado de esa forma. Kuroo gruñó y siguió mordiendo esta vez todo su estómago. En algún punto, los pantalones habían sido tirados muy lejos junto con la ropa interior; se encontró encima de Kuroo, tomó la erección del mayor y la dirigió a su entrada -previamente preparada por él mismo-, se dejó caer sobre ella. Comenzó a cabalgarlo, sintió las manos del morocho en su cadera dirigiendo el ritmo. Arriba y abajo una y otra vez, sintiéndose muy lleno. Lleno de Kuroo. Ese debía ser el paraíso.

La habitación se había llenado de gemidos y suspiros, mientras ellos siguieron entregándose al placer por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Se despertó al día siguiente y disfrutó esos segundos sin recordar siquiera su nombre. Miró a su costado, vio a Kuroo durmiendo con la almohada apretando su cabeza. Desnudo. Tetsurou estaba desnudo y él también. Recordó entonces con un flash los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

Refregó sus ojos y se puso los lentes antes de levantarse de la cama, agarrando su bóxer del suelo y colocándoselo para ir al baño. Abrió el grifo, se lavó la cara con abundante agua y se miró al espejo, notando que tenía todo el cuello y pecho lleno de marcas oscuras. Sonrió al pensar que podría acostumbrarse a ellas.

Golpeó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, dándose ánimo mentalmente para salir de nuevo, despertar a Kuroo y quizá con un poco de suerte seguir con la sesión que habían tenido hacía unas horas.

Salió del baño masajeando su cuello y vio al pelinegro ya despierto, con una expresión de horror en el rostro que por más que quisiera nunca podría quitársela de la cabeza.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —decía tratando de tapar su desnudez con las sábanas.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que Kei deseara morir. El de ojos avellanas lo miró y su cara se puso peor al notar todas las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo.

—No, no, no. ¡Mierda Tsukishima! ¡Di algo! ¡Maldición! —gritó cabreado, mientras buscaba su ropa para vestirse. Kei se había quedado paralizado, nunca, en todo el tiempo de conocerse, el moreno lo había llamado por su apellido completo— No recuerdo nada pero claramente hicimos cosas estúpidas, dios mío.

Vio en silencio cómo el mayor terminaba de vestirse y recogía torpemente sus zapatillas para ponérselas.

—Siento mucho todo esto, y más tener que aclararlo. No soy gay, yo... No sé qué pasó pero... Lo siento. Debo irme.

La puerta hizo un ruido fuerte al cerrarse. Como si se hubiera roto... ¿la puerta o su corazón? Fue un idiota al creerse un final feliz. Al enamorarse, al hacerse falsas ilusiones. Si había algo peor que lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería saberlo.

Ahora sí, definitivamente la había cagado.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta: era grande y no podía tragarlo. Inhaló fuertemente, tratando de que la sensación se fuera pero no sirvió. Intentó no llorar, y lo hizo.

Cayó de rodillas al piso, abrazándose el estómago desnudo. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, aún le costaba respirar. Su mano derecha fue a parar a su cabeza, apretando fuertemente su cabello rubio entre los dedos. Patético. Si buscara la definición en el diccionario seguramente aparecería su nombre.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Tres horas? Reaccionó recién en la ducha, sin recordar cómo había llegado allí. Frotó con fuerza el jabón por toda su piel, tratando de borrar de aquella forma todas esas marcas que ya no se atrevía a mirar. Se sentía sucio, asqueroso. Las nauseas lo invadieron cuando el líquido viscoso salió de su trasero cayendo por sus piernas. Se inclinó y vomitó, sin importarle dónde estaba. Vació todo el contenido de bilis que había en su estómago. Ni haciendo eso logró sentirse mejor.

* * *

Cómo le hubiera gustado volver al día en que se cruzaron en la biblioteca, para rechazar su ayuda y no volverle a hablar. Cuánto sufrimiento se hubiera evitado si lo ignoraba. Pero volver en el tiempo era imposible, Kei lo sabía muy bien.

De un momento a otro, ese muchacho de ojos avellanas dejó de frecuentar su cuarto y de mandarle mensajes.

Aquel hombre de cabello negro alborotado dejó de llamarlo para beber los fines de semana mientras veían su serie favorita.

Esa persona de sonrisa encantadora dejó de hablarle todos los días.

Su autoproclamado mejor amigo simplemente había desaparecido de su vida, convirtiéndose en un extraño.

Todo el campus sabía que eran amigos, por lo que también se habían dado cuenta que dejaron de serlo. Los rumores invadían la universidad: que si Kei le había robado la novia, que si Tetsurou le había insultado a la madre, habían cientos de versiones diferentes y una única verdad: él había estropeado todo.

No es como si nunca se cruzaran; el edificio de Paleontología era el mismo que el de Antropología, por lo que muchas veces coincidían en el cambio de salón o por los pasillos, incluso en la cafetería. Todas y cada una de esas veces Kuroo evitaba mirarlo y se iba literalmente corriendo.

Quería hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel incidente, dos meses en que su vida había sufrido un gran cambio.

Su sonrisa perfecta, sus cálidos ojos, la forma en que se reía, la manera de hablar, su caminar... todo extrañaba.

Extrañaba a su compañero de cervezas y series para adolescentes, extrañaba todas las siestas que tomaban juntos luego de un período de exámenes, pasar el rato escuchando música y riéndose de cualquier mosca que pasara. En el transcurso de ese año, Tetsurou se había vuelto una parte muy importante en su día a día.

Se preguntaba si Kuroo alguna vez entendería cuánto del actual Kei le pertenecía. Si serían capaces de volver a hablar, de reír. Si tan solo el moreno se diera cuenta que no había nadie en el mundo que lo amara tanto como él lo hacía...

* * *

Un mes más había pasado cuando apoyado en uno de los árboles del jardín de la universidad, lo vio.

Kuroo caminaba sonriendo, abrazando a aquella pecosa que tanto lo había hecho sufrir en el pasado. Incluso desde la distancia podía ver el reluciente anillo de plata en la mano derecha de la pelirroja. Compromiso.

Hay un momento en que puedes sentir cómo tu corazón se parte en mil pedazos por ver u oír algo. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba por la misma persona.

Se sintió tan patético, tan diminuto en la vida del de ojos avellana, tan iluso y por sobre todas las cosas, tan idiota. Idiota por creer que en algún momento su ex amigo le pediría disculpas al milagrosamente darse cuenta de que lo amaba.

Kuroo era heterosexual. Dios, eso lo había entendido apenas de verlo la primera noche, confirmado dos días después cuando le presumió su perfecta relación con Natsu, completamente asumido en el transcurso de los meses que compartieron juntos y aún así no había podido detener a su corazón de enamorarse, no pudo echarse atrás cuando tuvo la chance de acostarse con él aunque este estuviera ebrio, simplemente tiró toda la razón y el buen juicio por el retrete a la primera oportunidad de estar al menos un rato de la forma que siempre quiso.

Hasta aquella noche había gozado el doloroso privilegio del mejor amigo y arruinado por siempre la hermosa amistad que tenían, había traicionado la confianza del moreno. Podía entender perfectamente que Kuroo no volviera a hablarle, él tampoco lo haría de ser al revés.

Quizás el destino no había escrito que ellos estuvieran juntos durante toda la vida, tal vez sólo los había puesto en el mismo lugar y tiempo para acompañarse un rato cuando más se necesitaban.

Claro que decirlo era más fácil que entenderlo, dolía de una forma en que no era capaz de explicar.

Kei pudo haber borrado todos los mails de su celular, pero jamás olvidaría todo lo que se escribieron. Pudieron haber dejado de abrazarse pero nunca olvidaría el aroma que emanaba cada vez que lo tocaba. Quizás ya no hablaban, pero jamás olvidaría su voz. Todo lo que hicieron juntos, nunca podría olvidarlo.

* * *

Lleva ya algunas semanas saliendo con un chico de su edad, apenas unos meses menor. Lo conoció cuando se chocaron en un pasillo, estudia Literatura. Una disculpa, palabras cruzadas, el resto fue historia. Pelean seguido por trivialidades, sus personalidades chocan con frecuencia pero de alguna forma u otra, siempre terminan besándose y riéndose en el medio.

Sus ojos azules le encantan, le recuerdan al cielo nocturno de una noche de verano.

Sí, así de cursi se siente cuando están juntos.

Su nombre no importa porque disfruta llamándolo "su majestad", así aquel peli-azabache se enoja de forma graciosa y discuten un buen rato antes de buscarse mutuamente.

Está bien, quiere estar bien. Al lado de él se siente querido y extrañamente en paz.

Pero, honestamente, hay una parte del rubio que siempre tendrá sentimientos por el moreno. Y sí, pudo haber avanzado y puede estar dando lo mejor de sí para ser feliz. Pero si alguna vez le preguntaran a quién amaba, el nombre de Kuroo sería el primero que cruzaría por su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales :** Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí. Llevo escribiendo esta historia desde Septiembre del año pasado, con varios problemas de por medio. Estaba pasando por algo que de forma emocional me llevó a querer arruinarle la vida a mi personaje favorito, Tsukki; pero al final me decidí por hacerlo feliz, se lo merece ¿no? Sólo que sin Kuroo. A veces la vida te lleva a estas cosas, el primer amor no suele ser el que te acompañe siempre…

Quiero dar especial gracias a mi beta, _DrMoonyverse16_ , quien además de corregir mi historia y darme ideas para mejorarla, diseñó la hermosa portada (con mi nickname de wattpad). Es perfecta, mil gracias por todo. También quisiera agradecer a _Kisho-_ , por literalmente ser la primera en leer mis notas sobre este fanfic, por siempre leer cada pequeña idea, ayudándome en el proceso creativo desde que le dije "voy a escribir un angst kurootsukki". Por supuesto, también a I_am_K por ayudarme en la elección de la canción del fondo cuando Kei reconoció estar enamorado, también por apoyarme con todo. ¡Gracias a las tres!

El kurootsukki es mi favorito, esta vez no tuvieron un final feliz juntos pero estoy segura de que la próxima sí. Espero que también estén ahí cuando eso pase, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.

 _¿Me harían el honor de comentarme lo que les pareció?_


End file.
